Fantasies
by Jo Bucks
Summary: Emma keeps a journal of fantasies... fantasies including Regina. Based off my other story for Glee.


Emma was in the diner, picking at her fries while listening to Henry's story.

"... and grandpa taught me how to use a shield! Oh, and tomorrow, grandpa is going to take me sailing!" Henry finished.

"Wow, kid, sounds like you had a great day today," Emma replied.

The pair looked up as the door to Granny's opened. In walked Regina, in a black dress and heels. Henry looked up with a smile and waved at her.

"Hey mom, come sit with us!"

Regina smiled at Henry and walked over to the booth that Emmy and Henry were currently occupying, and slid in next to her son. She smiled politely at Emma.

Emma smiled back and asked, "Hey, Regina. How've you been doing?"

"I have been very well, thank you for asking, Miss Swan," Regina replied, again gracing the blonde with her smile.

Ruby came by asking what Regina wanted, and after she had ordered a salad, Henry began telling her about his day's events.

Emma and Regina had been friendly since the events in Neverland. One might even call them friends. However, Emma had found herself falling deeply and madly in love with Regina. Emma had always been attracted to Regina, but she first realized that she had feelings for the woman sometime after she got back from the Enchanted Forest, and she's been trying since then to become closer with Regina.

Little did Emma know, Regina also felt the same way. Regina could see that Emma was a beautiful woman from day one, and she also harbored attractions towards the blonde. But when Emma was stuck in the Enchanted Forest, Regina felt herself missing the charismatic blonde more and more, and when she returned, she couldn't be happier.

Since then, the two women have been sneakily trying to get closer to the other in the hopes that something would progress in their relationship. So far, Emma had been able to make the relations between her parents and Regina a tolerant one, and Emma, Regina, and Henry had found themselves hanging out more and more, even having dinner together at Regina's mansion every Friday.

Back in the diner, Regina had finished her salad and Henry had just finished telling her all about his day. At the end of his storytelling, he yawned widely.

"Henry, you should be getting to bed now. You're tired and it's a school night," Regina told him.

"You're mom's right, kid. Let's get you home," Emma said.

As Henry and Emma rushed out of the diner, neither of them noticed that Emma's journal had fallen out of her jacket and onto the floor. Regina however, did. She picked it up just as Emma and Henry left, and decided that she would just give it to Emma tomorrow at dinner. Regina paid for her meal and left for her home.

Regina had finished her nightly routine, and now lay in her bed. She had been resisting the urge to look in Emma's journal since she found it, but as it lay right on her bedside table, she couldn't resist any longer.

She opened it to the first page, and as she read, her jaw fell. She flipped through the pages and read more, noticing that every page had two reoccurring themes; every page was a fantasy of Emma's, and they all included Regina.

Regina closed the book and grinned. She now knew Emma's true feelings, and couldn't be any happier. She couldn't wait to see Emma tomorrow.

Emma rang the doorbell to Regina's house, and almost instantly, the door opened.

"Hey Regina, I brought wine!" Emma exclaimed, showing off the wine to Regina.

Regina smiled as she ushered Emma inside her home. They walked to the kitchen where dinner was already laid out.

Regina looked at Emma as she took the wine and said, "I got a call from Snow earlier. She asked if Henry could sleep over there for the night as they wanted to watch movies with Henry, so it's just the two of us tonight."

"Okay, cool. This food looks delicious, Regina," Emma said.

They pair sat, and as they ate, they talked. They talked and laughed and smiled long into the night. Before they even realized it, it was night.

"Alright, Regina. I should be heading home," Emma said.

"Wait, Miss Swan, there's something I have to give to you. If you'll follow me, please," Regina said.

Regina lead the way up the stairs and into her bedroom. Emma sat on her bed as the brunette pulled out a journal from her bedside table and handed it to her.

"You dropped this on your way out of the diner yesterday."

Emma paled at the sight of her journal.

"Did you read it?" she asked quietly.

Regina nodded slowly.

Emma got up abruptly and said, "Look Regina, I'm so sorry. These were just written to pass the time. I'm sor-"

Emma never got to finish her sentence because Regina was suddenly on her hips, straddling her as her lips were passionately kissing Emma's. Emma was quick to reciprocate the kiss, her hands on Regina's waist. Regina's lips were everywhere, on Emma's neck, on her lips, on her chest. Emma shrugged off her jacket and Regina took off Emma's shirt.

Regina stood up and turned around, and soon Emma had unzipped and taken off Regina's dress. They took off their bras, and Regina laid Emma down on her bed.

As Regina sucked on Emma's nipples, she undid Emma's jeans and threw them off to the side. On top of her again, Regina attacked both breasts as Emma moaned and writhed beneath her.

"Please, Regina. Just fuck me now," Emma breathed out.

With that, Regina took off Emma's panties and stood up to walk to her closet, leaving Emma naked on the bed.

"What're you doing?" Emma asked Regina.

"Page eleven, dear. The Great Double Ended Eildo, as you so brilliantly entitled it. It's becoming a reality right now."

With that, Regina walked back to the bed with a large double ended dildo, but not before shedding off her own panties. They were both naked now, and so incredibly wet. The dildo was about eighteen inches long, and two inches thick. Emma's eyes darkened as she stared at the brunette, dildo in hand.

Regina rejoined Emma on the bed and kissed her. This time it was slow and loving.

"Mmm… do you know how long I've wanted this, Emma Do you know how long I've wanted to have you?" Regina asked in between kisses.

"Probably as long as I've wanted you. Now please fuck me," Emma said, desperately.

With a smile, Regina fed the big cock into her pussy. Once it was all the way inside her, she reached down and began to stick it inside the blonde. Emma leaned up and kissed her as Regina filled her tight pussy. Regina began moving slowly, fucking Emma with long and slow strokes, but she eventually sped up.

Regina was sucking on Emma's tits, and every once in a while, she would bite down on a nipple, making Emma cry out. Soon, Emma flipped them over so that she was on top, the dildo never leaving their cunts.

Regina wailed loudly as Emma fucked her pussy mercilessly and began her own assault on Regina's tits. In just a few moments, they both came, yelling each other's names out. After a minute or two, Emma got up and took the dildo out of her own pussy.

"Get on your knees, facing away from me," Emma commanded.

Regina felt herself getting even wetter with the use of such a commanding tone, and she did what she was told as Emma did the same. Their asses were now facing each other. Regina had the big dildo stick out of her cunt. Emma backed her pussy back and stuck the cock into her pussy until her ass was touching Regina's. Both of the women groaned as they instantly felt connected again.

Again, they fucked each other fast and hard. Each time they impaled their pussies on the huge cock, their asses would make a loud smacking sound. They were both close to cumming, but just before they did, Emma flipped over onto her ass. Regina groaned, but did the same altogether. Now their legs were facing each other, the dildo inside Emma's pussy this time.

Regina impaled herself on Emma's big cock and held onto her legs as she pulled herself on and off the dick. After a few moments, they both came again. Emma and Regina moved as close to each as they could, making the dick inside their cunts fill them up completely and deliciously, and kissed.

They then got under the covers, Emma resting her head on Regina's breasts.

Just before either of them fell asleep, Emma said, "I love you, Regina."

Regina grinned, brushing the hair out of Emma's eyes.

"I know. I love you too, Emma."


End file.
